My savior
by Dixie tang
Summary: What if johnny wasnt the one to come through those doors... But a girl named Carly, who was alone and scared because of her abusive boyfriend and by the fact that she had no family or friends to take care of her... She was just alone


Note: This is just an idea that I came up with... HOPE YOU ENJOY! Rated T for language and some sexual stuff along the chapters. I do not own Hotel Tansylvania nor the

characters... the only person I own is Carly

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was trying to run away, but he still caught up too me.

"YOURE NOT GOING ANYWHERE LITTLE BITCH!"

He grabbed me and slammed me up the wall, I kicked him as hard as I could in the testicles. He crouched down.

"AARRGG, YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

I run away as fast as I could, I didnt have a car and I had nowhere else to go. I start running through the woods. Running as fast as my legs would carry me.

Eventually a few minutes after running into the dark and creepy woods, I stopped to catch my breathe. Luckilly there was a rock that I could sit on

so I could rest my legs.

As soon as I sat down I started crying my eyes out. I thought to myself *I can't go back. He'll kill me!* Finally, when I was able to stand up again, I started

walking through the woods

*There has to be an ending to these woods* I thought. But I kept walking. Not going back. Eventually I saw what seemed too be a bright light. I quickly ran towards

It. It looked like what seemed to be a little village... but it was breaking down, all the walls were coming apart and it looked like some people were

*ON FIRE! WHAT THE HELL!?* I ran down the hill so I could get a closer look. There were groaning men, limping towards this exit way. I wasnt really freaked

out. I mean... It takes alot for something to scare me... Like my boyfriend for instance, he would always hit me and torture me, I wouldnt even call him my

boyfriend anymore. But he said if I tried to leave him that he swore that he would kill me and feed me to his dogs.

I kept following the weired looking guys. Eventually the fire started to burn out. I still don't know how they survived that. But I didn't worry to much.

Anythings better than being with that abusive asshole. I kept on following them to what looked like to be a huge ass castle. I stopped for a moment to look at it.

*Why is there a castle in the middle of the woods?* I thought. I kept going. I walked inside. All the sudden this man rushed up to me and pushed me back into that

door thingy (sorry I dont know what its called... but you know what i mean :P)

"WHO ARE YOU! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

As soon as he yelled at me I started crying...

"PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" I pulled my arms up so I could protect myself... afraid that he was going to hit me.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" The man said

"I-I'm Carly... I'm So s-sorry. It's just I d-don't have anywhere else to go." I wimpered

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" He quickly pushed me into his chest and walked outside. I could not see a thing. All I heared what sounded like people walking towards us

and a lady who said "One of your pirannas is very rude! He ate my sister in law!" The lady said

"Uh, yes I'll be right with you." The man said.

He quickly turned around and went back inside. He was being stopped by people asking him weired questions.

"Hey Drac! How'd it go with mavis?"

All the sudden I was pushed into this closet looking thing.

"where'd he go? Drac?"

My instincs told me to protect myself. So I went into a corner and curled up into a ball and just started crying.

"What are you going to do to me?" I finally asked

"I don't know. But you cannot stay here. If anyone finds out that I let a human in here the hotel, the sancuary will be ruined. No-one will ever come again!"

*What was he talking about? If someone finds out he let a human in here? please dont tell me im in a dream full of monsters!*

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked

"Of course not! That will set monsters back hundreds of years! And if Mavis finds out that your here! She'll find out that I lied!"

I went over to an old looking teasure chest and sat on top of it.

"I have an idea, but your going to have to be still." He said

Dracula found some white and black makeup and started to paint my face. Thats when he saw a bruise going to my neck all the way down my back.

"What happened?" He pointed to the bruise.

"Oh Uh, I fell down the stairs?"

I could tell that he knew that I was lieing. He hesetantly went back to painting my face and neck.

"Didn't you say dat you had a abusive boyfriend?"

"Uhmm... yea."

"Did he do dis to you?"

I knew that I was cornered. There was no use in lieing to him anymore.

"Yes... yes he did. That is the reason why I ended up here anyway. I was running from him. Today when he got home from work he made me have sex with him

and then after that he just kept on telling me how worthless I am. If I even thought about trying to leave him he would have killed me."

Dracs POV

I stared at the girl for a moment. I can't just throw her out there. What if her boyfriend finds her?

"uhh... You can stay here for a while. You'll just have to try to blend in." I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt her flinch a little.

"Dont worry, You dont have to be afraid of me. I promise I will not hurt you."

Her head slowly turned to look up at me. Thats when she slowly put her arms around my torso. Then I slowly put my arms around hers.

"You have no idea how long ive been waiting for someone to tell me those words. Its like it's all a dream." I pulled her back so I could see her face.

Good thing the makeup was water proof.

I quickly took her outside and up the stairs, hopefully no-one needs me right about now. I took her to one of the hotel rooms and she sat down on the bed.

I had one of mavis' old outfits and gave it Carly.

"Do you think that maybe I could fix up this outfit?" she asked

"What do you mean by 'fix up'?

"maybe add some stuff to it."

"Uh... sure go ahead."

I saw her take out some scissors and then she started cutting the outfit. A few minutes later she looked like she was finished.

"Okay. I'm done. Uh... can you turn around for a sec." she asked

"Oh uh... sure." slightly blushing.

I turned around. I started hearing her put on the clothes that I had given her. A few minutes later she was done.

"Okay, you can turn back around now."

I turned around shocked at first. She was beautiful. Her corset was hugging her busty chest perfectly in place. her black latex jeans were a perfect fit around

her perfect long legs.

"Do you like it?" she asked

"oh-uh *coughs* yea. You're very stunning." I felt my face heat up.

She seemed shocked at first.

"Really? no-one has ever said that to me before."

I looked at her. Then I felt a tingly sensation. I've felt it before... It was when I first met Martha.

*Did I just zing again?*


End file.
